Fist Kissed
by SanSlim
Summary: Wade loved Eve, because she was a simple as they came. She let you know how she felt, and in his case, got physical if you didn't give her what she wanted to hear. He hated doing it to her, but hey, she seemed to like it. Little did he know that she had a surprise of her own after she suddenly quit from the company. One-Shot.


Italics are flashbacks. I own nothing. #Whatevs.

* * *

Wade found her how he usually found her. She was in the diva's locker room after it had already cleared out, doing one of two things. If she wasn't on the brink of tears from losing, she was celebrating a win with her usual jumping around and ego-boosting compliments to herself. Sometimes she would be in the mirror, or sometimes she'd be in the showers, bawling. Either way, he was sure that she'd be waiting for him. Same way she was the first time they initially met.

_The Corre had officially fallen through. Wade couldn't say he was exactly pissed about it, he hadn't had the results he wanted anyway. He had broken out well and far beyond the company he was keeping, and at this point, it was much easier to go out there and be dominant alone. They'd just have to understand. Really wasn't any other option._

_He'd just taken a shower himself, and was going to go to catering when he had heard this moaning type sound from up the hallway. He thought it might be a lame practical joke or something, trying to imitate a ghost. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to work. He wasn't afraid, nor was h even phased. Take that back, he was more annoyed than anything. What is this, middle school? Was this the best they could do? Please. A stroke of genius hit him. He would play along with it, and pummel the hell out of whoever he found, and whoever put him up to it. That and he'd have to get them twice as worse. And his jokes were more like statements. Usually more harmful than funny, but hey. They'd have to get over it. He had to put up with this simple-minded shit, after all._

_As he got closer, he realized that it wasn't a moaning sound, but more of a bawling sound. Someone was crying. Some woman was crying, that's what really caught his attention. If it was a kid or a girl, he'd have to. It was the gentleman in him. Yes, he of all people could be a gentleman. Unless it was a dude. Then to hell with him, and he could cry until the cows came home._

"…_Eve?"_

"_Don't look at me, not like this."_

_He blinked a few times, although he didn't leave her. He stood and watched for a moment, and kneeled beside her. "Come on, love. Up and at 'em."_

This time around, it was different. She was crying, but the tears were seemingly steaming as they rolled down her face. Without any sort of filter or prevention, she was pacing back and forth, rubbing the back of her head to try and soothe herself. Wade always stood back and watched; he knew not to touch her unless she came on to him. That jujitsu training of hers was something serious, and while he could overpower her, he didn't chose to this time around. Didn't want to go there. This was new. Even for him.

_Wade had just watched Eve's 3__rd__ diva's title reign come to an end. Was a tough one every time she lost it, because she'd beat herself worse than any sort of match could. He knew he was going to have to come in and pick up the pieces and try to be a good guy to her. _

_That's where all this started for them._

_The moment he wrapped his arms around her, she elbowed him right in the mouth. Confused, he staggered back, a look of both annoyance and shock on his face. He didn't see it coming, and by the fighting stance she had just taken, it wasn't an accident. He had to give it to her, she was dangerously accurate. She was so precise, the speed alone from it is what made it sting. Now, he was about double her size, and had a mean streak long enough get from here back to England. She didn't seem phased. In fact, she wanted him to try her._

"_Don't need your fucking pity, Wade. Come on." She said, trying to bait him. His entire expression changed from "flustered" to "humored". She couldn't be serious._

"_You really want to play this game with me, do you?" He said, still laughing. She still had her hands up, and advanced to him, and threw another punch at him. He sidestepped, and got behind her, grin as big as ever. You're gonna have to be faster than that, love. Bare knuckle fighting, remember?" He said, cracking his knuckles before getting into a stance of his own._

"_Kick your head of then, son of a bitch!" She was yelling as she jumped at him again, and landed the sole of her boot in his stomach before throwing a roundhouse well off the ground and towards his head. The boot to the stomach caught him off-guard, but not enough to do serious damage. He caught the foot mid-air, all signs of playfulness gone from his face. He shoved the leg back, and caused her to fall and bust her ass on the ground._

"_Ow! You…You can't hit me!" She griped, rubbing the back of her thigh before getting back to her feet._

_Her illogical mindset had him laughing again. "You really think I care that you're a girl? Well I'm a bitch. I see us even." He said, his voice a bit elevated from their exchange. She wasn't as willing to attack as before, but it was his turn. He started throwing jabs at her, and watched as her face started to resemble a deer in headlights more and more. Her small frame was agile, he'd give her that much. Any slower and he would of taken her head off. Yes, he was honestly throwing haymakers at her, because she seemed to want it. Any normal person would have been screaming to be spared a while ago._

_When he had her pent up against the locker, he lobbed his right hand as hard as he could into the locker, and left his fist in the crater it made. "Now you do realize that would have been you, right?" He said, dipping his head down so they were face to face. They had worked up a sweat with their exchange of fists and kicks, both panting while watching each other._

_He took it upon himself to kiss her. As expected, she didn't resist. And that was how he inadvertently fell for her. The physically they shared was definitely a turn-on, but she was beautiful as well. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he hoisted her up. Normally he wouldn't go this far. Not with just anyone. But she had proven she was someone special. Someone tough. Someone he wanted to be with._

"C'mere, what's gott'n into you?" He asked, his accent becoming thicker than ever. He didn't understand. I mean, sure, she did just lost her title to Kaitlyn, but she was never hysterical. He'd never seen her in this many pieces before. It was almost too much to watch, the woman he truly loved to be in a state like this.

Much like all of the times before, he had inaccurately predicted. He went to rub her back, and she had literally slapped the feeling out of his mouth. Not a kick, or a punch, or even a headbutt (which she was surprisingly good at using), but an open palm slap to the face. He was sour enough, having to deal with his back bothering him, and having another rough match with Orton. He glared at her, and saw her returning the look, as if he had done something. She went to slap her again, but he grabbed her wrist and squeezed down onto it.

"I'm in no mood for this right now, love. Tell me or not, but do no go there. I don't want to hurt you." He nearly snarled, refusing to let her go. She snatched back a few times, although every attempt failed, and eventually screamed at him. "Let me go, Wade! You just don't get it!"

"Get what!?" He yelled back, his face scrunching up as their voices escalated.

"Just let me go!" She yelled again, before he shoved her hand back at her. She rubbed her wrist, and stormed out of the empty locker room, slamming the door shut. He threw a punch at the locker, the dent as big as the last from months ago, and ran a hand through his hair. He was tired of this. And no, not tired of her, but this. Secretly seeing each other, and having to be such a quiet thing.

The ring he had in her bag was worth more than anything he'd ever bought before. And engagement ring, the he prayed to God she would accept. He wanted her to be his, exclusively. No longer would he have to live with an open relationship, in order to avoid any awkwardness. As long as it was her, he'd fight for her. He'd even fight her. He had the bruises to prove it.

As the night continued, he was lost on what to do. He couldn't even find her. That was, until he saw her on a monitor in catering. Ironically enough, he was waiting for her, so they could leave together. They fought all of the time. Not like he could really be surprised, even if this particular mood swing was worst than usual. He was just with her earlier this afternoon. There was no way she could have went from happy to homicidal in a matter of hours. He couldn't see it, even with her illogical logic.

"I don't need this! I don't need you, or him, or them! You know what? I quit!...So there. I quit."

He heard her voice on the Raw Active set, but honestly didn't believe it. She just…quit? Just like that? They were friends after all, and she was just talking about being this long time fixture. And just like that, she was gone?

He sat in the parking garage for hours, waiting for her. She knew he wouldn't leave her, that's why she knew where to go. She only unceremoniously dumped her things in the backseat, and got in beside him, still steaming. While he was filled with questions, he didn't bother to ask. He knew when her shell was up, that was it. There wasn't a way he knew to get through to her. She was so bull-headed sometimes; he wondered how she didn't see it in herself.

"You're not going to talk to me, are you, eh?" He said huskily, walking up behind her at the check-in desk, once he had their bags. She said nothing, but smiled sweetly to the desk worker, and went to the elevator. He rolled his eyes and followed behind her. Fine, they'd just be silent.

Elevator ride? Silent.

Walking in the hallways? Silent.

Even in the room? Silent, and more tense than before.

Wade had given up on even trying, and had stripped down to his boxers and was ready to go to sleep when she started hitting him over the head with a thick folder. He didn't even wince, but stared at her, unimpressed. "Really, Eve? Of all the things…Look. I don't have to take this. If you want me, fine. If you don't, fine. I love you. You know I do, but I'm not going to let you be a dictator."

"Acting like a dictator, Stu? Really!?"

"Or like a child. I mean, you could be a baby at this point and still be the same pain in my ass." He shot back at her, taking a seat on the bed, controlling his breathing to keep from saying or doing anything else.

"You got your wish, then." She hissed, and flung the folder at him. He watched it as its contents scattered across the floor and she went into the bathroom and locked the door. He heard her start to cry again.

"Bloody hel-…What has gotten into her?" He asked, genuinely confused, and now drained from all of this. He started picking up the papers and looking them over. Nothing to serious. Just a bunch of dated doctor's reports, e-mails, sonograms, addresses and her paperwork ending her contract…

!

Sonogram…It all made sense now. Mood swings, her quitting…

He knew what got into her. He did.

"Holy shit." He muttered to himself, looking at the sonogram again. She wouldn't just about this, would she? I mean, he wasn't against the idea, and with trying to marry her, this was perfect, but…Christ.

"Eve, c'mon out. We can talk about this. I'm not mad, I'm anything. I'm happy. Really." He said, leaning against the door.

"This is your fault! You made me like this!" She screamed through the door in between sniffles. Mood swings couldn't be this bad the entire time. Nine whole months of this?

"Please, Eve. I was…I want to marry you."

Suddenly, the door flew open, and banged up against him. He grimaced from where the doorknob connected, and looked over at her, "Why are you so angry now?"

"You're going this far for attention? You're pathetic. Fucking pathetic." She said, taking her stance. He sighed, and his shoulders dropped. "Sweet pea, I'm in my boxers for crying out loud. Can't this wait till morning?"

Apparently not, because she was charging at him. He wrapped his arms around her in a bearhug, and was walking her over to their bags. He placed her down carefully, she was the vessel for his child now, and started digging though his bag, ignoring the punches and slaps she was landing on him.

"HERE." He boomed at her, shoving the ring box at her. She froze, and she walked away again. He watched her looked over it for a moment, before he spoke again.

"Marry me." He ordered. She looked at the box, then him, then at the box again. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. You're going to marry me." He commanded. He knew what she he was doing; he was baiting her into some sort of big reaction.

"Come on, love," He smirked, holding his arms out, "Come to Papa."

She stomped over, and they were back at it again. Wade was more graceful than a man his side had the right to be, he was avoiding all of her attacks. He was aware of the growing kid inside of her, and it seemed she was learning of its effects, as she was moving slower than ever before. He took a few punches, and scooped her up in a spinebuster position and laid her down on the bed.

"If I told you I loved you, would you stop?" He asked, position himself on top of her to pull herself down. She nodded as she started kissing him, while he began to tug and rip at the little t-shirt she had on. Once he had it off, they both went for their respective underwear, and he dove directly into her.

She had always been fairly tight, a reason he loved her even more after the first time around, but the fact that the deed had been done. Not a need for protection, or worrying about anything besides not breaking her in half…He could do that. Or at least try. Mind you, he normally didn't restrain himself. He had her lower back in his right hand, and a handful of hair in his left, and was working both to his advantage. He knew she could take the pain, so the hair tugging wouldn't even bother him. However, he wouldn't even qualify this as love-making, or even baby-making. He was just fucking her, plain and simple. Much like you would do a ring rat, or an easy score at the club. But the tension that had built up between them had him on edge, and this was the best stress reliever any man could have. She'd have to forgive him for not holding back on her. She had sunk her teeth into his shoulder, dealing with whatever sort of pain she had as she put an almost impossible arch in her back, the flexibility she loved to show off coming into play. Besides the fact that she wouldn't have to work tomorrow, she knew what he liked. Wade could be a dog of a man sometimes, but she'd admit that he gave concern to her most days. Put up with her even more days than that. Seeing that ring, and having him stick around…She'd let him do whatever he wanted tonight, and well into the morning.

She had eased from under him, and pressed her hands to his shoulders, making him lay back as she straddled him. He was so tall to the point that even while on top of him, he was still able to put his hands wherever. They were both damn near out of their rights minds with all of their spinning and tossing around, and only paused for a moment when she clutched her stomach.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, leaning back from his position he had regained on top of her. She shook her head, tears in her eyes, "No, no. This is all just so much…Stu, I don't know if I'm going to make it."

He shook his head. Why she decided to become so dramatic now, he had no idea. He locked his hands with hers, and drove himself back inside of her, and locked lips with her. She started to moan, which meant she was ready. If he had done this right, she would have been screaming by now. He'd blame the baby. She could feel his toes curl as he came, and her own peak made her almost cringe in a feeling that was almost painfully blissful.

And then they laid there, together. She could feel his hands tracing her stomach, and she couldn't find any words to say.

"You're mine. You do know that." He said into her neck, giving her little kisses along her collarbone, which were really out of character. He could be sweet, but this affectionate behavior was winning her over more than he already had. "Sorry for being a bitch."

"Well, yeah, you should be." He sighed, simply. She stared at him, almost in disbelief as he rolled over. He had the biggest grin on his face as he found her hand behind him, and locked it with his. "Love you." He grumbled.

"Asshole." She muttered, shaking her head and wiping the loose tears that found their way down her face every few seconds. In a few moments, he rolled back over, and wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her stomach.

"Picking at you while I can. The three of us are going to have a hard time." He said, resting his head on hers.

"And why is that?"

"Look at his father. And yes, his. It's going to be a boy." He declared.

"Well, I can beat up his father, so will be fine." She huffed, snuggling inward towards him. He let her have the last word, and settled in for the night. It wasn't long before she shot up, and sprinted to the bathroom. He heard her fit of nausea all the way in the bathroom, and grimaced.

"Bloody hell." He griped, and fell backwards into his spot. So much for romance. This baby was already as aggressive as the parents.


End file.
